The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Fort Red.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Petunias with an outwardly spreading plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 of a proprietary seedling selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 0390, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 408, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since 2003, in De Lier, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.